Escape from Zoom's Lair
by Write-To-You
Summary: Zoom has kidnapped Caitlin, and she fights to get back to her friends... and the man she realizes she loves. Sort of spoilers for near the end of season 2… I think she get's kidnapped in the…. 18th episode? 19th? Well, the only overlap is that she get's kidnapped. So you can probably still read it without seeing that episode.
1. Caitlin's POV

**Author's Note: Okee Dokee my dear fanfiction friends! Here I have my very first chapter story! I decided to post another Flash one, because of the publics immediate response to my first one. But I'm going to take a poll: Along with the next 2 chapters in this story, which genre do you want me to do next? I could do the following: Supergirl, Doctor Who, Anne of Green Gables, the Flash, Man from U.N.C.L.E., or the Arrow. Tell me what you think, and I will do what the majority asks.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. *Pouts***

There wasn't much else to do but think. So she thought, and she sat, and she sat and she thought. And she waited. She waited for her friends to rescue her. For Barry to rescue her.

When Caitlin thought she mostly thought about Barry. She imagined his smile; heard his laugh; remembered all the things they had done with each other. Remembering Barry kept her from forgetting herself. It was too easy to do that in this lonely place. The CCPD had never seemed so terrible.

Zoom had brought her something from Big Belly Burger, which made her think of Harry. Caitlin wondered if he had found Jesse yet. She had been fighting with herself about wether he should look for her. She needed to move on, and if distancing herself from the man who did so much to protect her worked, then Caitlin respected that. Would she ever move on from this experience? She wasn't sure.

The whoosh of air that followed this thought had become so common that Caitlin was barely startled. For a brief, shining moment, she thought it was Barry. But it wasn't, of course.

Jay Garrick, or Hunter Zolomon, or Zoom, or whoever the heck he was, pulled off his mask. He did every time he wanted to talk to her, for which Caitlin, as much as she loathed him, was grateful for. Seeing Jay so... evil and wrong was scary enough, but that blank, faceless mask was a whole new level of creepy.

"Cait-" He started.

She cut him off, pulling at her chains. "I told you not to call me that!"

Jay walked towards her, and she flinched away from the hand he reached out to stroke her tangled curls. "I'm sorry, _Caitlin_. I just came here to ask you one more time if you will ever love me again."

Caitlin pulled at her chains again, straining to get enough leverage to get in his face, which was impossible from her position on the floor. "I will _never_ love you."

Jay straightened, his face a mask. "Why Caitlin? After all we've been through..."

"Barry was right. We _never_ should have trusted you." Caitlin spat, trying to get under his skin. "You're nothing but a monster."

Jay's jaw worked. "You Flash is _dead_. They tried to give him back his powers and they killed him. I am the last speedster."

Caitlin's world crashed around her shoulders, and her heart began a rapid race in her chest. "You're lying." She said, her voice shaking. "You're _LYING_!"

Jay smirked, and whooshed off, barely giving her time to relax at the absence of his presence before his was back, holding a tattered, red, very familiar suit. "What do you think now, Caitlin? Am I lying?"

Caitlin's throat closed up as a sob built up in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt slightly dizzy. Zoom sped off again, and she tucked her chin into her knees and closed her eyes.

It was the first time she had cried since she had been kidnapped. She cried and cried until she was empty. Then she sat, frozen. She felt hollowed out inside; cold, and miserable. Barry, her one light in this prison... was dead. She would never see him again. He would never come to save her. She would never tell him... tell him that she loved him.

Caitlin sat up, her spine straightening to the usual ramrod position. She would no longer wait for anyone to save her. It was time to save herself.

First, these chains: They were made of metal, and attached to one of the officer's desks. If she could manage to break the table leg... then she would be able to slip the cuff out...

But no matter how much she strained, and pulled, and kicked at the table, it didn't work. Caitlin hmphed, and looked around. It seemed she would have to think out of the box. _The box..._ That's it!

Caitlin glanced around her quickly, before stretching out her left leg as far as it could go. She was aiming for a box of emergency supplies that she had found while she was investigating the room she was in from her spot on the floor. She wasn't sure what was in it, but it was sure to be something good.

Even as she reached, she knew she wasn't going to be able to stretch far enough. Caitlin unconsciously bit her lip in concentration. Then she grabbed the table leg and pulled as hard as she could. The table moved a few inches. Perfect.

Once she had snagged the box and pulled it within reach of her other hand, she pulled of the top and rooted through it. A few files (useless, though they made her think of Barry, which in turn made her stifle as sob); a gun (she could never use that, even if Zoom wasn't fast enough to catch bullets); a coffee mug (what?). She then came across a swiss army knife. That would work.

Caitlin opened the tool, reminding herself of it's features. There was a small blade, a nail filer, a screwdriver, a can opener, wire cutters, and, oh, _perfect_ , a small saw. Smiling grimly now, Caitlin raised the saw to the table leg and began to cut through it.

It was stupid really, how big of a mistake she had made. Tables are not made to balance on 3 legs. But Caitlin was so excited to finally be saving herself for once, she stopped thinking. She sawed and sawed and finally broke through, and then she pulled.

And the table came crashing down on top of her.

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will come either tomorrow or the next day, depending on how cruel I am, and how many votes I get for my next story. Let's say** **… 5 votes, and it's posted tomorrow, and less then that you have to wait 'till the next day. Sound good?**

 **R &R, my friends!**


	2. Barry's POV

**Author's Note: You are getting this today just because I am a very nice, kind,** **wonderful** **person. Nobody told me what they wanted me to post next! So I will just have to do what** ** _I_** **think I should, and you guys might be** **disappointed** **. Never fear, I have a really great one coming up. You guys will all love it. It's Supergirl related.**

 **Disclaimer: This is all mine! Yeah, in my wildest dreams :P**

CHAPTER 2:

"Barry!" Cisco yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a "bro-hug", as he liked to call it. Next he was attacked by Joe, Iris, Harry and Henry. When he came out of the giant group hug for air, the first thing the newly named speedster asked was, "Where's Caitlin?"

Iris bit her lip. Joe and Harry glanced at each other and looked away. Cisco looked at his feet. Henry placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Bar, we were focusing on getting you out of the speed force..."

"You just _left her_ with Zoom?" Barry yelled, startling them all. "Do we even know if she's alive or dead right now? You didn't even _try_ to save her?"

Everyone looked exceedingly guilty. Cisco, predictably, was the first to break the silence. "Barry, man, even if we did know where she is, what could we do? We don't know how closely Zoom is guarding her, we don't know anything about her situation, and would it really do any good to get another person captured, or killed?"

Barry broke eye contact first. "Sorry. But we've got to find her."

"Dude, I totally agree." Cisco nodded vehemently. "So what's the plan?"

"Cisco. I'm the fastest man alive. I'll search the city, and I will find her. Wherever she is. She's coming home." Before anyone could argue, or tell him it was impossible, he had flashed off.

"I _hate_ it when he does that!" Iris griped. Harry just frowned.

Barry didn't have to look for long. All it took was a quick glance at a local newspaper to see that Zoom had taken over the CCPD. He was inside in seconds.

"Caitlin?" He whispered at first, wary now that he was here. He had been stuck in the Speed Force for who knows how long, and now that he thought about it, he was tired and hungry. In the heat of the moment, paired with the thought that Caitlin wasn't yet safe, he had whizzed off. _Hmm._ Barry thought suddenly. _I wonder if this is what Joe means about me being rash._ He pushed the thought aside for now.

He heard a muffled groan, and some crashing. Heart in his throat, Barry crept towards the noise.

He was expecting to see Zoom. He was expecting to see Caitlin chained and possible hurt or unconscious. He was certainly not expecting to see Caitlin pulling herself out from under a collapsed desk and yanking her cuffs from around on of the sawed of legs. She got dizzily to her feet, rubbing her head, and glanced up. "B-Barry? You're alive!"


	3. Together At Last

**Author's Note: Here we go! Last chapter** **…** **.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

CHAPTER 3:

 _That hurt_. Was the first thing Caitlin thought when she came to. That and _Wow, I'm stupid._ She managed to shift the table enough to crawl out, but then she heard the familiar whoosh of a speedster. Zoom was back. What would she do? He would lock her up somewhere else and then she would never be able to get back and-

But when she looked up, it wasn't Zoom standing in front of her with a furious expression. It was... Barry?

Caitlin shook herself. She must still be unconscious; in some sort of dream state. But then he was walked towards her, smiling. He was real. "B-Barry?" She stuttered, her throat closing on emotion. "You're alive!"

She tried to run into his open arms, but then tripped over the remnants of the table and went crashing towards the ground. Before she could hit the floor, however, a pair of leather covered arms encircled her and pulled her into them.

"Cait? What happened? Why were you... under a table?"

She couldn't respond just yet, instead clinging to his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him there, like if she let go he would disappear and this would all have been a dream. Tears filled her already red eyes and streamed down her cheeks, even as she tried to keep them at bay.

Barry pulled back slightly. "Caitlin, talk to me. Are you hurt?"

Caitlin shook her head, nodded, shook it again. "I- he- you..." She burst into a fresh flood of tears. "He- he said you were... _dead_!" She sobbed, throwing herself into Barry's arms again, as he kissed the top of her head and murmured soft, soothing words in her ear.

"He lied. I went into the Speed Force, but I came out again. I'm here, with you, and you're safe, Cait. You're ok." He picked her up, letting her slump against his shoulder, and flashed off to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Caitlin's arrival was joyous and excited. Cisco hugged his friend over and over, then hugged Barry, then hugged Iris, then hugged Joe, and, in the confusion, almost hugged _Harry_ , but managed to avoid it at the last second.

Once everything finally quieted down, Caitlin was able to tell them what had happened, and was able to answer Barry's question about what she was doing under the table. Henry ran some test on her, and told her she was in shock, and slightly dehydrated, but, other then a few sore bruises, she would be ok. After that everyone left except Barry.

Caitlin sat down on a medical bed, the rings under her eyes standing out on her pale face. She glanced at Barry and gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Yeah," He agreed with a short laugh. "Me, too." He nudged her over so he could sit to, and she placed her head in his lap with a tired sigh. "You want anything? Food? Tea?"

"I'm ok right now." Caitlin closed her eyes. "Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of time to think while I was locked up. And- I mostly thought about you. How much I- How much I love you. Because I _do_ love you, Barry. And I'm sorry if this isn't the right time- if it never will be the right time- but I was thinking maybe we could try to make something work-"

"Cait." He cut off her rambling. "I love you, too."

She stopped, opened her mouth, closed it again, and then pulled him down by the shirt for a kiss. "That's... really good."

Barry laughed.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! I liked posting it, even if barely anyone told me what they though :( That's ok, though, it was still awesome. Who's excited for season 3 premier?! ME!**


End file.
